Big Brother 4
Big Brother 4 is the fourth season of Illicit Longterms. It has since concluded with Imsteve173 winning against Lolimem in a vote of 7-2. LindenArgo was awarded with America's Favorite Houseguest. Twists '''War Room - '''America voted between 2 non-houseguests. The person with the most votes would enter via the War Room as a new houseguest. '''America's Winner - '''Since PokeXDD decided to be immature and bitter about being evicted and would of become a juror, his vote was given to America instead, making them the final juror. Houseguests War Room Houseguests Game History Week 1 The 16 Houseguests enter the house. They're all pumped up and ready for the first HOH of the summer. In "Laser Tag" Aesouly ended up beating all the others and winning the first Head of Household of the summer! Craig must now choose two nominees to be placed on the block. LindenArgo and Iqnorant are chosen to be nominated. Now the 3 of them plus 3 others are put into the first veto competition of the summer, However, iqnorant was disqualified from the competition and was replaced. ChrisAndrogyny becomes the first Veto holder of the season. She chooses to remove LindenArgo from the block. Kwampus becomes the replacement nominee. By a vote of 8-3 Iqnorant is the first evicted houseguest of the summer. Week 2 Before the next HOH competition could be held, It was revealed that Jourosta has entered via War Room. He was unable to compete in any challenges but was also immune for the week. The next Head of household competition was "Tag". Because Zombasador outlived everyone he became the next Head of Household. Zomb chose to get as little blood as possible by nominating 2 Houseguests that were not present. LindenArgo and ChrisAndrogyny were the nominees. Lolimem then won the Power of Veto "Scrabble". She chose to discard and leave the nominees the same. Linden and Chris were the final nominees. By a vote of 9-1 Chris was evicted. Week 3 Before the next HOH competition could begin, TheHottestQueenOfAll was expelled due to not showing up to any session. Delicatlies ended up winning the HOH this week by winning the competition "Vibrate Endurance". She chose to nominate LindenArgo and Kwampus for eviction. Linden however, pulled out a win on the Veto competition "Block Coding". She chose to remove herself from the block which meant that Delicate had to name a new nominee. Jourosta was then placed on the block and evicted 5-4. Week 4 At the HOH competition "True or False", DaLoveDoctor pulls off his first competition win of the summer. He decides to play it safe and nominate two houseguests that did not show, Paxiis and Lolimem. In the veto competition "Basic Math Questions", znatex pulls off his first win as well. Nate also chooses to play it safe and discards the power of veto. By a vote of 6-2 Pax was evicted. Week 5 At the HOH competition "Do I need hearing aids yet?", Kwampus came out on top and won his first competition of the summer. He chooses to nominate the same houseguest who didn't show up but survived last eviction, Lolimem, but he also nominates Brianathekiller. PokeXDD then wins the veto competition "Chess". Poke chooses to discard leaving the nominees the same. By a vote of 6-2 Bri was evicted, becoming the first juror of the season. Week 6 At the HOH competition "Logo Puzzle", Zombasador came out for another Head of Household win. He chose to nominate znatex and Vaporized for eviction. In the veto competition "How Long Will You Go?", Vaporized and Nate both decide the rest of their game truly doesn't matter after this week, however Nate jumps off on accident giving Vaporized the win. Vaporized uses the Power of Veto to remove himself from the block. Before Zomb nominates a replacement, Nate claims that everybody sucks and that they are all fake etc..Zomb then nominates Lolimem as a replacement nominee. By a vote of 4-3 Nate was evicted, becoming the second juror of the season. Week 7 At the HOH competition "Buttons Obby", PokeXDD comes out for another competition win. He chooses to nominate Lolimem and Vaporized for eviction. In the veto competition "Invisible Block Pushing", Aesouly pulls out a veto win. Craig chooses to remove Emilee from the block. This meaning that Poke must choose a replacement. Zombasador is chosen as the replacement nominee. Both Zomb and Vaporized got an extra vote each because of a disadvantage from last weeks power of veto. By a vote of 5-4 Vaporized was evicted, becoming the third juror of the season. Week 8 In the HOH competition, "Working the Corner", Aesouly pulls out yet another competition win, making it twice in a row. He chooses to nominate DaLoveDoctor and LindenArgo. In the veto competition, "Block Obby Counting", Delicatlies wins. She chooses to remove Aldo from the block. Craig must then choose a replacement nominee. Zombasador is once again renominated. By a vote of 3-2 Zomb was evicted, becoming the fourth juror of the season. Week 9 In the HOH competition, "Standing Endurance", PokeXDD pulls out another competition win. He chooses to nominate Kwampus and Lolimem for eviction. In the veto competition, "Color Matching", Delicatlies comes out win another veto in her hands. She chooses to remove Emilee from the block. Poke then makes Aesouly the replacement nominee. In a 3-2 vote Craig was evicted, becoming the fifth juror of the season. Right after, Kwampus received his third strike, this causing him to be expelled. Week 10 Eviction 1 In the HOH competition, "True or False", DaLoveDoctor comes out on top. He chooses to nominate Lolimem and Delicatlies for eviction. After the nomination ceremony, Kaleb makes an announcement about this week being a double eviction. In the veto competition, "Block Shoving", LindenArgo gains her veto win. She chooses to do what is best for her and discards. By a vote of 2-0 Delicate was evicted and became the sixth juror of the season. Eviction 2 The second eviction of Week 10. In the HOH competition, "Fast Track", Lolimem comes out with her second competition win and first HOH win of the season. Guaranteeing herself a spot in the Final 4. She chooses to nominate DaLoveDoctor and PokeXDD for eviction. Due to Poke being absent, he could not compete in the Power of Veto. In the veto competition, "Target Practice", Aldo comes out on top. He chooses to save himself. Emilee then nominates LindenArgo as the replacement. In a vote of 2-0 Poke was evicted, however due to immaturity and bitterness, Poke was not the next juror. America then replaced Poke as the next juror. Week 11 In the HOH competition, "Sliding out of the DMs", imsteve173 pulls out his first competition win of the season. At the nomination ceremony he decides to nominate DaLoveDoctor and LindenArgo. At the veto competition, "", Lolimem comes out on top. She chooses to discard so that she is not nominated in return. Emilee then must decide to evict either Linden or Aldo. With Emilee's sole vote, Aldo was evicted, becoming the seventh juror of the season. Week 12 In the first part of the Final HOH, "", LindenArgo pulls out a win, she has a guaranteed spot to face whoever wins Part 2 in Part 3. Imsteve173 then comes out as the winner of Part 2 "", meaning that he will face Linden in the Third Part. Imsteve173 then wins against LindenArgo in the Last part of the final HOH. Lolimem and LindenArgo are then forced to be the nominees. Fabio then gets the sole vote to evict either Emilee or Linden. He chooses to evicted Linden making Linden the final juror of the season. The final 2 Houseguests are Fabio and Emilee. Finale The Jury